Six Same Facets
by MiraMorioh
Summary: Steven meets six gems with the same face. But this is different from usual... Inspired by Jigokuhana on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Hello! Its MiraMorioh with a crossover this time!

The designs i use for the Osomatsu-san Gems were created by .com. Thanks for the inspriation!

This is a different interpretation of this AU, as the Gem!matsus and the Crystal Gems actually meet in this story.

I think that covers everything. If I missed something important, let me know!

Now, on with the show!

* * *

"UGH! When will these guys give up!?"

"Heh, I don't know about them, but I'll never give up on you _**My Lady**_."

"Stop it with the pick-up lines, Idiot."

"W-we're losing power! At this rate, they'll catch up to us!"

"I'm too pretty to be shattered!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

"Isn't there anything we can do!?"

"There is one thing: We haven't used the Trans-Universal Warp yet."

"The Warp!? B-But it's highly dangerous! And there's no certainty on where we'll end up!

"I KNOW THAT! But it's the only way I'm getting you losers to safety!"

 _Meanwhile…._

For Steven Universe, spring had to be one of his favorite seasons. He loved the gentle breezes blowing through his hair, and the wildflowers never disappointed with their scents and colors. But overall, the best part was all the new life that was awakening after the long winter cold. Steven assumed that was just part of his mother's feelings, but he felt the same nonetheless.

"Ahh, spring: One of my favorite seasons. Isn't it great guys?"

The youngest member of the Crystal gems had dragged a reluctant Peridot and a neutral Lapis out of the barn in order to experience the "wonders of nature", as Steven called it.

"Hmm." Lapis grunted in response.

"I still don't understand why you had to interrupt our Meep-Morps for this, Steven." Peridot asked.

Steven smile slipped for a second. "Aww, come on, guys! It's the perfect day for just laying back and enjoying some good weather. Can't you take a little time out of your life and just relax?"

"Steven, that's all we've been doing since we came here." Lapis replied.

Steven paused for a second, and then let out a sigh.

"I know. I was just trying to help a little. You two stay cooped up in the barn a lot and barely notice the beauty of the world around you. I thought you guys could use a little pick-me-up. Heh, 'guess it didn't really work out."

The two gems looked at each other with saddened looks. Peridot spoke up first. "Look, Steven, I-"

 _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~_

An ear-piercing noise broke out across the area. The three yelped and covered their ears, rushing to find the source of the sound. Looking up at the sky, Steven's eyes widened, as he noticed a bright red flash of light. As soon as it was seen, the light slowly ceased along with the sound, and in its place was something Steven knew was stolen a few months ago:

A red Gem Ship.

"Uggh!" Peridot groaned. "This is the third time! Will they ever learn!?"

"I got it!" Lapis readied herself and formed a giant hand with the water in the hole near the barn, like the first time a certain ship came to Earth.

As the Ship came closer, however, Steven noticed a few things were off about the ship: There was smoke coming out of the rear and visible damage to the outside. Its movements were also very sporadic.

' _Something isn't right!'_ Steven thought.

"LAPIS, WAIT!"

He was too late. Lapis had already slammed the hand onto the ship, sending it crashing down to earth. When the dust finally cleared, she realized why Steven tried to stop her. The damage to the Gem ship was now apparent to the three. Dents and scuffs covered it, and many parts have disappeared. It seemed like a miracle the thing could still fly before the crash, but unfortunately, its flying days seemed to be over.

The two Gems were still very wary of the ship, especially since it or the potential passengers haven't responded at all, even after 10 minutes. Steven was getting very worried. Were the gems inside ok? What if they were cracked, or worse, shattered? His fears getting the better of him, Steven decided to take a closer look, ignoring Lapis' and Peridot's warnings. He carefully approached the wreck, looking for some form of entry. "There's got to be a way to get this thing to open!" Steven yelled in frustration.

As if on cue, a small door revealed itself right where Steven's hand was. Steven was surprised at the door's sudden appearance, but he composed himself and went in.

"STEVEN!" Lapis and Peridot screamed in unison. They rushed after him, not knowing what possible danger they would find.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Hello! Chapter 2 has arrived!

This one is definitely longer than the other one, and we actually start to see some matsus!

Also i made a text mistake last time. The designs i use belong to jigokuhana on tumblr.

Fair warning: The story updates are gonna be be irregular.

Anyway, i hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Ship's interior was basically the same as the other one, with a multitude of screens and a few seats. Most of the screens were cracked and the ones that were still intact worked, albeit with a few glitches that made any text impossible to read. As the two gems arrived, something on the floor caught Steven's eye: Scattered around the captain's chair were six round gems of different colors.

The Half-gem rushed over to the gems on the floor, kneeling down to check each of them to see if they weren't cracked. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that they were perfectly fine, and they just haven't reformed yet. Steven got back up after checking the red gem to the left of the chair. But that's when he noticed something sitting on the seat, something he'd thought he'd never see another one of:

A Rose Quartz gem.

Steven clutched his own gem and let out an audible gasp, alerting Lapis and Peridot, who were trying to decipher one screen's log. They rushed over as Steven gently picked up the pink gem and turned to face the two.

Peridot's eyes went wide. Lapis put a hand to her face. Both gem's mouths were agape. There was a few seconds of silence before Peridot started a loud rant

"B-B-But that's IMPOSSIBLE!" She yelled. "All other Rose Quartz gems were bubbled after The War! There's no way one could escape, let alone all the way to earth! And what about the ones following her? The ones who did all this to the ship? They're bound to arrive any day now! We're doomed!" Peridot then fell to her knees and started to panic, worried about her and her friend's demise, while Lapis looked on in embarrassment.

But before Steven could comfort the green gem, the rose quartz suddenly started to glow and rise out of his hands.

"She's reforming!" Lapis exclaimed with a worried look on her face. Steven, however, had a look of curiosity, wondering if the gem would look or acted like his Rose Quartz.

When the gem fully formed herself and dropped slowly on to the floor, Steven knew this was quite a different gem.

She had the same body shape as his mother, but that's where the similarities ended. Her curly fuchsia hair was put into two low pigtails with a headband on top of her head. She wore a pale pink top with a rose colored star covering the torso and a short skirt with various shades of purple, and pink sandal-like shoes covered her feet. Most importantly, her gem was proudly placed on her outer left thigh.

"Uuggh," the new rose quartz groaned trying to recollect herself. She then frantically looked around her ship, quite an angry look appearing as she took in the damage. As she turned and discovered the three strangers on board and the six gems at their feet, however, she grew furious. Summoning her weapon, a whip similar to Amethysts but with sharp rose thorns covering it and deadly blades at the end, she charged at the group with surprising speed. Luckily, Steven pulled out his shield just in time to block her attack.

"Who are you!?" she roared. "What did you do to them!?"

' _Them?'_ Steven wondered. He then remembered the multicolored gems below him. "We found them like that! We didn't do anything!" Steven exclaimed, shutting his eyes as he struggled to hold the gem's attack back.

"LIARS! I'm supposed to protect these losers; I'm not letting Homeworld-"

The rose quartz stopped suddenly. Steven opened his eyes to find the bright glow of the six gems beside him. "No! We could probably take on one or two gems, BUT SIX!?" Peridot screamed behind Steven. Even though the rose quartz lessened her attack, the young gem stood firm, preparing for the potential danger of the strange new gems.

But "strange" would be an understatement, as Steven would soon learn.

The glow slowly faded, and the six new gems dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. To Steven's surprise, he saw that the gems had a more masculine appearance. And aside from small differences, they all generally looked the same despite being different colors. Steven decided to get a better look.

The gem closest to him was the red one. His gem was on the top of his back near his neck. He looked pretty plain compared to the others, with sleeves that went to his elbows, loose pants, and standard boots. His hair was a bit messy, with two cowlicks in the back. The shirt showed a pink diamond shape on the chest.

The blue one had his gem on his chest. His clothes were pretty flashy; he had gloves, pointed shoulders, heeled boots, and a cape. His hair was similar to Red but a bit more styled. There were blue diamond shapes on various places on his body.

The green one's gem was on his forehead. He looked the cleanest out of all of them, for he had straight hair and simple clothes. A yellow diamond stood out on his waist.

The purple gem had his gem on the back of his right hand. His overall appearance was messy; He wore a baggy-looking shirt, sweatpants-like bottoms, and had something akin to a mask covering his mouth. His hair was easily the messiest, with hair sticking out in some places. His shirt bore a white diamond.

The yellow one's gem was on the back of his left hand. His outfit was a bit strange. His shirt had sleeves which covered his hands completely, and it looked as if he was wearing shorts. There was also a shirt collar of sorts that reached the sides of his face. His hair was mostly straight with a single cowlick. A yellow diamond sat in the center of the collar in front of his mouth.

The pink gem had his gem on his stomach. His clothes had a cute factor to them, with ruffled sleeves and Capri-like pants. His hair was slightly messy yet fluffy. A big white diamond sat on his chest.

"What a weird group of gems." Steven said quietly. "I wonder what hap…"

"ROSE QUARTZ!"

The group of six exclaimed and rushed toward the taller gem, bombarding her with questions.

"Are you OK?" "What happened?" "Where are we?"

"SHUT IT!"

The gems stopped and stood straight, not wanting to anger the Rose Quartz further.

She sighed. "I have no clue. I WAS asking them." She gestures towards Steven's group. "Speaking of which, YOU! Explain what happened to the ship!"

"It wasn't us! Well, Lapis did slam the ship down, but before that, it was already in bad shape! There was this really loud screeching sound and then your ship appeared in the sky with smoke coming out of it!"

Steven tried his best to explain their situation, but the Rose Quartz didn't seem to buy it. She almost charged to attack when the green one stopped her.

"H-He's right! Sounds like that were confirmed during tests for the Trans-Universal Warp!

The pink one chimed in next. "And we must have gotten some damage from the ships chasing us."

"That's true…"

"Well, you're the one who wanted to start a rebellion in the first place," muttered the purple one.

"Traitor!" said the yellow one, albeit with a smile on his face.

"Now, now, _**brothers**_. This is a dire situation. Let's not fight." The blue one tried to calm the others down, but to no avail.

The red one crossed his arms. "Man, even my Diamond had better ideas."

Steven also tried to pacify the group. "Come on, guys! It's gonna be fine! Sure, you're a long way from home in a strange place, but it can't be that bad, right?"

Unfortunately, this didn't go over well with the gems. Glowering at the three, they all summoned their weapons. In response, Steven readied his shield. Lapis went into a fighting stance. Peridot cowered behind a chair. A tense air filled the ship, as it was apparent that an inevitable brawl was about to start.

But that's when the Crystal Gems arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, Hello! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait... and the kinda short chapter. Well, it felt like it was a short one while writing it...

In this chapter, we see some Crystal Gems, and they see our "newcommers"!

(Reminder that updates will be sparse)

On with the Show!

* * *

"STEVEN!"

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst all burst through the open door, holding their weapons and screaming for the gem boy. Though, they stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed the newcomers. Seeing the group of gems with their weapons targeting Steven and the others, the now furious Crystal gems charged toward them.

However, in a surprising move, the six smaller gems hid behind the rose quartz, who was surprised as well. Seeing this, Steven felt the need to step in. He ran between the two groups.

"WAIT!"

The Crystal gems skidded to a halt. "Steven, what are you doing?!" Pearl yelled.

"Don't attack them! They're runaways from Homeworld! They wanted to start a rebellion and came here!"

Garnet spoke up. "A rebellion? Shouldn't they know what happened the time there was one?"

The rose quartz then spoke. "There hasn't been a rebellion! Not yet, at least!"

Amethyst laughed a bit. "Dude, where were you? It turned into an all-out war that went on for thousands of years!"

The rose quartz grew increasingly worried, beads of sweat appearing on her confused face. "T-This doesn't make any sense! I've been on Homeworld since I was formed, and I haven't heard ANYTHING about a rebellion, let alone a war!" She started to panic, holding her head in her hands.

The Crystal Gems had worried looks also. How could any gem not have heard about the Great Gem War and what had happened during it? This was a very strange situation.

But the Crystal Gems were used to strange situations.

Garnet removed her gauntlets and walked up to the panicked gem, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand that you're worried. It seems that what happened here is news to you. We should talk and assess your situation. It would be best if you came with us."

The rose quartz nodded silently, some uncertainly readable in her expression.

Garnet started to walk back. "And bring your friends along, too."

Pearl became tense. "Wait, Friends?!"

The rose quartz sighed. "Yeah, these guys."

She reached behind her back and revealed the six who were hiding, holding three shirt collars in each hand. Each gem wore a look of fear on his face.

Pearl and Amethyst were each shocked. "Whoa!" Amethyst said after a short silence. "Pearl, you never told me gems could be dudes!"

"Th-They can't! Well, o-other than shape-shifting of course, but masculine gems on homeworld are unherd of! And what gems are they, even? They're not like any I've ever seen!"

"Introductions can wait until after we get off the ship." Garnet stopped Pearl's flustered rant from going on any further. She motioned for everyone to follow her out.

The rose quartz set the six down and looked at them with a stern expression, as if to tell them not to mess things up. She then followed Garnet out the door, wind blowing her skirt and hair.

The six gems only stood and stared at their leader in romantic stupor. The red one managed to tear his eyes away and rushed after the gems, the others following suit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Hello! I'm back with a long awaited chapter! VERY sorry about the wait! You can blame writers block and procrastination for this one.

Basically, backstories are revealed and questions get answered

Also, this is most likely the second to last chapter. But after this is finished, I might do some one-shots detailing the adventures and happenings of the gem-matsu crew. Planning on doing a poll seeing what you guys think, along with some other ideas for fanfics i have.

As always, This story was inspired by jigokuhana on tumblr. Check them out!

I hope you enjoy!

Osomatsu-san and Steven Universe belong to their respective creators.

* * *

After taking a moment for some amazed looks at Earth's surface, the rather large group of gems gathered inside the barn. Steven, with his hands on his hips, stood up and spoke.

"Ok. We'll introduce ourselves first. I'm Steven, and behind me are Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. The four of us make up the Crystal Gems, and we protect the Earth from gem threats! There's also Lapis and Peridot. Technically, they're not Crystal Gems, but they still help whenever they can. This barn is where they live! Now it's your turn!"

Steven gestured toward the new group, who were slightly confused with the boy's way of doing things.

"I'm Red Chalcedony!"

"Blue Chalcedony, at your service."

"G-Green Chalcedony!"

"…Purple Chalcedony…"

"YELLOW CHALCEDONY!"

"Pink Chalcedony, hehe."

"And I'm, uh, Rose Quartz."

Steven noticed the Crystal Gems stiffen at the sound of his mother's name. He felt the need to tell the newcomers what was up.

"Actually, would you be ok with a nickname, instead? A rose quartz was the leader of the Crystal gems for a long time, but something…happened to her…" Steven tried to be vague so they wouldn't question further.

The gem was saddened by this, but understood. "Oh. Well, I guess that'll be ok. But, what name?"

"Hmm." Steven thought for a bit. "How about something simple, like 'RQ'?"

"I think that'll work."

"Good! So you're RQ now. How about you tell us what you and your buddies did on Homeworld?

"WE'RE NOT BUDDIES!" RQ burst out, surpising everyone. "If anything, we were co-workers."

RQ sighed, and began to tell their story.

"These idiots were the result of Project Chalcedony. Y'know how Quartz soldiers are real big and strong? Well, the goal was to put that strength in a smaller package and make 'em more efficient."

Steven interrupted. "Like a cell phone!"

Confusion filled RQ's face. "Uh, sure. Whatever that is. Now, I was assigned to guard where the gems were growing to make sure no one would mess anything up, and to watch out for them once they emerged. When they did they obviously looked and acted the same, but after a couple hundred years of tests, they were sent to the Diamonds who dyed them the colors they are now. But somehow each of them developed some sort of quirk that changed their personality afterwards. I don't know if it was something in the dye, or the fact that they were separated, or something else entirely. Who knows?"

"Interesting," Pearl spoke after a small silence. "So, what made you want to start a rebellion in the first place?

RQ shrugged. "I was bored."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Steven and the others.

"NO, NO, NO! HEAR ME OUT! All I did back on Homeworld was guard duty, which is SUPER boring if there's no one to guard against! Plus, the chalcedonies where the only gems I talked to, which got stale very quickly."

"Not to mention the fact that we were treated like garbage compared to other gems!" Red chimed in rather angrily.

"It's because we're just quartz soldiers." Green reminded the fuming gem. "The higher ranking gems always get better treatment."

Pink crossed his arms. "Hmph! Why do they get showered with praise and affection just for being a better gem type?"

"TOTALLY UNFAIR!" Yellow shouted, an angry expression on his face.

"..That voice of his keeps getting him into trouble, too," Purple mumbled.

"And 'Flashy-dony' and his outfits almost got him shattered once!" Red gestured toward Blue with a smirk.

"I can see why." Lapis said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah," Peridot agreed. "I mean, why would a gem wear a cape? It's so gaudy and has no function whatsoever."

"We get it. Blue's outfit is terrible. Can I finish?" RQ yelled, startling the others.

She let out a sigh. "I guess one day I just had enough. So I convinced these losers to join me, and then stole a ship when no one was looking. But someone must've found out and they sent a bunch of ships after us. With ours under heavy fire and falling apart, I had no choice to take control and use our last resort: the Trans-Universal Warp."

Green stepped in to explain. "It's a recent addition, used for traveling to faraway colonies in less time. Problem is that it takes a lot of power so it homes in on the surface of a planet so it can land safely."

"Even I know that controlling it literally takes a steady hand." Red exclaimed. "But get this: Ros- er, RQ slammed her entire fist into the control panel! Then the ship started shaking wildly, but I don't remember much afterward, probably because we were 'poofed'."

" _Hmm_ , perhaps she overloaded the warp with this action, and it was too much for our forms to bear," Blue contemplated. Many gave him pained looks in response.

"Now it's coming together," Garnet said after a small silence.

"Wait. What is, Garnet?" Pearl asked.

"Do you think you know what happened!?" Steven shot up, excitement in his eyes.

Garnet nodded. "I believe so."

"First I should mention, I was unable to see this event with my future vision, which has never happened to me before. However, I have seen what comes afterward. But it is still very concerning."

"I have also noticed that where you are from, gems with masculine forms exist. We came from a strictly feminine gem society."

"Lastly, how you got here was very-"

"Actually, Garnet, may I take this one?" Peridot interrupted. Garnet nodded and let her speak.

"Ok. First, may I ask our guests: WHO IN THE DIAMONDS' NAME WOULD BASICALLY PUNCH THE CONTROL PANEL?! You REALLY should be careful with those models! The results can leave the ship, or worse, YOU, destroyed! You clods are lucky to be sitting in front of me today!"

Peridot was slightly fuming after that rant. Garnet put an arm in front of Pearl so she wouldn't intervene. All six chalcedonies had to hold back RQ so she wouldn't crush the green gem.

"HEY, I WAS DESPRATE!

"Anyway, I believe the Blue one was right when he said the impact overloaded the Warp. And from my experience, those panels resonate with the user's gem and that controls the ship to an extent. It reacts pretty well to feelings of passion and determination from what I've heard."

Peridot winked at RQ, who rolled her eyes in response.

"In conclusion, I believe that with both an impact like that and strong feelings of determination, the Trans-Universal Warp went haywire and crossed not one universe, **but many others.** "

With her speech done, Peridot took her seat. Everyone in the barn had looks of utter surprise or confusion. But Steven, with a look of sheer amazement on his face, looked like he was about to burst.

"Oh man! You guys are from another universe! That's so cool! Just think about how many others there are! AND you're from Homeworld too! I can teach you SO much about Earth. And I can introduce all of you to everyone in Beach City! There's so much we can do! We can…" As he continued, the other gems were left to contemplate the news.

"Perhaps, it was so powerful it created a disturbance in the Space-Time continuum." Pearl pondered.

"That could explain the gap in my future vision." Garnet noted.

"It's still cool either way! I wonder if there are other Stevens out there," Amethyst smiled, looking at the excited gem.

As for the newcomers, they only had one thing on their mind.

"YES! No more dealing with Homeworld! RQ yelled.

"B-But if there are gems here, then Homeworld is still here too right?" Green tried to remind the group.

"Yeah, But it's not OUR Homeworld, right?" Red pointed out.

"We don't have to listen to them! They don't even know we're here!"Pink exclaimed and jumped for joy.

"HOORAY FOR LOOPHOLES!" Yellow exclaimed.

"…Uh, I don't think it's a loophole…" Purple told the loud gem.

" _Heh_. How about a celebration kiss, _'RQ'_? Blue leaned close to the larger gem. RQ punched the chalcedony in response.

After the group calmed down a little, Pearl stood up and spoke.

"Now that all the introductions and back-stories are done, what exactly are we going to do with these gems?"

"Hmm. This is a bit of a problem…" Garnet said, deep in thought.

"What, it's not like you can leave us behind! Besides, I'm gonna need help keeping these guys in line!" RQ said with some anger in her voice.

 _Clank! Clank! Clank!_

A new sound, like metal hitting metal, alarmed the groups. No one moved as it continued. But then Garnet motioned for everyone to follow her outside. Many gasped as the source of the sound became apparent: One of many for the Crystal Gems, but a first for the newcomers.

A gem monster.

* * *

Note: I've tried to put some sort of speaking quirk to differentiate the brothers if needed. If you ever wondered why Green stutters a bit or why Yellow always yells, thats why.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Hello! Its MiraMorioh

After a LONG wait, heres the final chapter! Again, sorry about the wait!

This is the last chapter of this story, but if you guys want it i might do one shots based this AU and what might happen after the end of this.

Anyways, On with the Show!

* * *

"What the hell is that!?"

RQ exclaimed as she and the Chalcedonies looked at the Gem Monster with a mix of fear and confusion.

The Monster, which was currently biting the wrecked ship, was a brown quartz-type gem with its gem on its forehead, four legs, big bushy hair, some horns, and a big, fang filled mouth. It was too occupied with the ship to notice the group.

"That is, or was, a corrupted gem." Garnet explained. "In a last-ditch effort to stop the rebellion, the diamonds let out an attack on the gems left on the planet. And it somehow turned them into these beasts and messed with their minds. They cannot think rationally anymore."

"That's messed up." Red said, cringing.

"What a horrible fate for these poor gems! If only there was a way to save them." Blue exclaimed.

"Well, until we find a cure, we poof them and keep them safe in a special room where we live." Pearl replied.

"They'll be safe in one of our bubbles!" Steven formed a bubble in his hand as an example. "They can't reform when they're in one of these."

Steven dispelled the bubble, then pumped his fist. "This is what the Crystal gems do! We save the Earth from these gem monsters! And anything else that Homeworld throws at us!"

"Yeah!" Amethyst summoned her whip. "Let's get it!"

"Wait."

The purple gem was about to charge when Garnet spoke.

"How about a test. If these new gems can take care of this gem monster, they can stay with us."

"What?!" The newcomers and Pearl shouted.

"Are you sure about this, Garnet!? Corrupted gems shouldn't be taken lightly like this!"

"Yes. I have confidence that they will succe-"

"CHARGE!"

Red screamed as the six Chalcedonies summoned their weapons and rushed to attack the gem monster. However, this caught the monsters attention, as it stopped chewing on the ship.

The red gem ran up to the gem's front leg and started snipping away with mean-looking scissors.

Blue slashed at the left shoulder with a glowing sword.

Green repeatedly bashed a hind leg with a fan-like weapon.

Purple scratched the face with his claw gloves.

Yellow stood on top of the monster and struck the back of its head using a spiky club.

Pink cut away at the rear with a sharp scythe.

The Chalcedonies were determined to take the gem monster down as they furiously attacked. But all it took was one tackle from the corrupted gem to knock them away. Regardless, the gems pressed on. Every time they were pushed away, the Chalcedonies pushed back. This cycle went on for a good ten minutes.

"They are doing some damage, but man, is it taking a while." Peridot spoke after a silence.

"Maybe they're out of practice?" Lapis wondered.

"C'mon, guys! You can do it!" Steven cheered.

"Ugh, do I have to do everything?" RQ rushed over to the monster as her fellow gems were knocked away yet again.

Attacking the corrupted gem with her spiky whip seemed to do more damage. Plus the rose quartz was able to gracefully dodge the tackle that knocked away the Chalcedonies. As the continued her attack, the Chalcedonies started to cheer their leader on, though out of admiration, not encouragement.

RQ noticed them cheering for her and stopped to flash them a smile, causing the Chalcedonies to stare at her lovingly. However, the monster took advantage of its opponent's pause and struck RQ with its claws, knocking her away toward the others.

"ROSE QUARTZ!" The Six gems screamed and started to rush to their leader, but the rose quartz sat up quickly. And she was fuming.

The gem monster started to walk slowly towards the group.

Red took some steps toward RQ as well.

"Rose Quartz, what are we gonna do? This thing is stronger than the six of us combined!"

"…That's IT!" RQ exclaimed.

"Wait. What's it?" Red said, confused.

"Combined!" She grabed Red's arm.

"Wha-?" Red was even more confused.

The Rose Quartz pulled the Chalcedony close. And started to dance.

Everyone watched, some with surprise and others with bewilderment, as the two gems moved and swayed in a simple yet passionate dance. RQ was leading, as Red still didn't know what was happening, but was love-struck anyway. As the dance came to an end, their gems started to glow, and their bodies shone with a white light. Two forms became one.

Four eyes opened.

The new fusion gave a good look at itself. Their fluffy dark red hair was put in a ponytail. They had thick arms with smaller arms at the waist. Their outfit included a long-sleeve top with various shades of pink and red and loose bottoms with open thighs, showing a gem on the left side.

"Whoa-ho! So that was your idea! This is cool! I feel amazing! Yeah, but we have buisness to take care of."

Being twice the height of the gem monster, the Fusion leered at the beast and gave an evil grin. They then summoned Red's scissors and held them with two hands. A pink energy flashed over them, and they split apart becoming two spiky scimitars.

"Feel the wrath of, uh…. Who are we now? … Yeah, how about 'Cherry Quartz!"

Cherry Quartz charged with surprising speed and slashed with both scimitars in a cross formation, taking out the corrupted gem and poofing it.

Cherry Quartz stood and stared at the fallen gem. The other gems rushed over to the fusion, cheering. The other Chalcedonies started to hug Cherry Quartz's legs, fawning over their hero. The mixed emotions coming as a result caused the two gems to unfuse, with red falling on his face.

Garnet then walked over to the group, bubbled gem in hand.

"That was an impressive show of skills. Congratulations. You passed."

RQ and the Chalcedonies cheered and jumped for joy. Steven ran up to RQ and gave a hug.

"Yay! More Crystal Gems! You guys are gonna have a great time in Beach City!"

"So where are they going to stay?" asked Pearl. There's no room in the temple."

"I've got a plan." Garnet said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Red was bombarded with attention from his brothers.

"You sly gem! Fusing with Rose Quartz like that!"

"…What did it feel like?"

"I never would've thought of Fusion!"

"*sniff* So _**beautiful**_!"

"I WANNA FUSE TOO!"

"Heh, it's only because Rose Quartz likes me best! You guys will never get this chance!" Red gloated

The raucous argument that followed is what caused RQ to snap and summon her whip.

"WILL YOU CLODS QUIET DOWN!?" She screeched as her whip wrapped around the six gems, squeezing them together until…

*POOF*

The whip fell limp and six small gems dropped to the ground.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. That's when RQ realized what she had done.

"Oh, well…" she sighed

"Eh, easier getting them home I guess." Amethyst shrugged.

Steven smiled. As the group headed back to the warp pad, he noticed the sun was starting to set. It had been a long day, hadn't it? Meeting not one, but seven new quirky gems, and dealing with a Gem monster too! Steven couldn't wait for all the fun times they would have together in Beach City. With all the strange things happening, they would fit right in! ~

* * *

That's the end of Six Same Facets! Thanks to anyone who read and enjoyed! Be sure to check out Jigokuhana on tumblr 'cause she made this AU and many other amazing gem au's!

A/N: The reason Red/Oso doesnt think of Fusionas a solution is because multigem fusion is forbidden and single-gem fusion is usually used for fighting purposes. But since they arent on homeworld and are "free", Rose Quartz/Totoko considers it and fuses.


End file.
